U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,621 describes a metal-sheathed, high-voltage line with a high-voltage conductor.
A securing element for insulating supports inside a metal sheath is described there, where rings are provided that are in contact with the metal sheath and support webs between which an insulating support is secured.